teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Shape Shifted
Shape Shifted is the second episode of Teen Wolf Season 2. Synopsis Isaac Lahey's father is murdered the night before a full moon. Scott, Stiles and Derek plan a break-out. Full Recap Isaac and his father get into a fight over the young man's grades. It becomes violent with Mr. Lahey throwing dishes and plates around. One of the glass pitchers crashes into the wall above Isaac's head cutting his cheek. When he stands up his face begins to heal and his father is perplexed. Isaac runs away. His father follows and finds his bike out in the rain. Mr. Lahey is attacked and killed by an unknown creature. Scott and Allison Argent have a clandestine meeting in the woods while Chris and Victoria Argent are on a "Date Night". The parents are actually busy kidnapping and torturing Beacon Hills High School's principal. At school the next day, Scott smells another werewolf in the locker room and attempts to figure out which of his teammates has been turned by smelling each of them on the lacrosse field. He figures out that it is Isaac just before Sheriff Stilinski arrives to inform the teen that his father is dead. Scott and Stiles purposely get themselves in trouble so they can go to the principal's office to hear Jackson's statement to the Sheriff. Jackson confirms that Isaac was being beaten regularly by his father. Once the authorities leave they learn that Allison's grandfather, Gerard has taken the principal's place. Isaac is taken to jail. Derek shows up and asks Scott to help him break him out. First though they go to Isaac's house and find evidence that his dad's abuse included locking him in a freezer chest. Allison witnesses her father and grandfather planning to kill Isaac. She tells Stiles that one of the hunters, dressed as a deputy, left the house with a box marked with a wolfsbane plant. Allison manages to slow down the assassin by shooting his tires and his leg with arrows. Derek and Stiles attempt to free Isaac but the hunter is already there. When they reach the holding cell, they find it empty. Isaac takes out the hunter then turns on Stiles until Derek growls him into submission with his alpha powers. Allison finds Scott in Isaac's basement. She brings chains to keep him under control during the full moon. She locks him in the freezer. As she is leaving, Allison is attacked by an unidentified human-sized lizard-like creature. Hearing that Allison is in danger, Scott manages to bust out of the freezer and come to help her. The lizard creature escapes. Jackson filmed himself all night long during the full moon expecting to catch his first transformation into a werewolf on video but instead got several hours of footage of himself, very much still a human, sleeping. Soundtrack * Sally Seltmann - "Dream About Changing" * Citizens! - "True Romance" * Marianas Trench - "Truth or Dare" * Stella Project - "Underneath My Skin" * Rizzle Kicks - "Down With the Trumpets" * David Condos - "Like Wolves" * Example & Don Diablo - "Hooligans (Extended Mix)" * Envy - "Party Down" * Stella Project - "Underneath My Skin" Gallery Shape shifted close up.png Shapeshifted.jpg Shapeshifted1.jpg Shapeshifted10.jpg Shapeshifted12.jpg Shapeshifted13.jpg Shapeshifted14.jpg Shapeshifted15.jpg Shapeshifted16.jpg Shapeshifted17.jpg Shapeshifted18.jpg Shapeshifted2.jpg Shapeshifted3.jpg Shapeshifted4.jpg Shapeshifted5.jpg Shapeshifted6.jpg Shapeshifted7.jpg Shapeshifted8.jpg Category:Episodes